Excitare
by chandagates
Summary: Bagaimanakah reaksi Al melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi? sebenarnya ini untuk Snape day. tapi saya gak pd dengan kisah ini, jadi saya buat fict lain untuk Seviiee Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter dan tokoh-tokoh dibawah bukan punya saya

**Summary** : Bagaimana reaksi Albus Severus Potter dengan apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang ia alami?

**A/N** : Apakah Al benar-benar memiliki kakek baru. Siapakah dia. Multichapter gak Review gak lanjut nih Fict! #Plakkss *DitamparNagini*

-ooo-

_"Snape, Dia mempercayaimu!"_

_"Melawanlah pengecut, melawanlah"_

_"Kau pengecut!"_

Harry berteriak sehingga dia ikut terbangun, terbangun dari mimpi itu. Walaupun sudah 21 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, tetapi ia masih sering memimpikan kejadian itu, kejadian dimana ia mengatai pelindung nya sendiri sebagai seorang pengecut. Harry masih tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Ia menyesal atas sikapnya terhadap Snape bertahun-tahun lalu. Harry juga masih berharap jika dia masih hidup, dan dia dapat meminta maaf sekaligus meminta detensi yang berat. Ya, walaupun Harry bukan muridnya lagi, tapi ia merasa dia pantas dan mungkin akan senang mendapatkannya.

"Syukur Ginny tak mendengarnya" batin Harry lega, karena dia tidak membangunkan istri tercintanya. Harry beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Saat didapur, ia juga mendapati Albus Severus Potter-anaknya juga sedang mengambil air minum.

"Dad, dad kok sudah bangun?" tanya anak berumur 12 tahun itu polos. Ya, dia sedang liburan saat ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah saja. Toh di Hogwarts juga pasti sepi.

"Dad, terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan dad akan mengambil segelas air. Dad haus." Jawab Harry panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Harry mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih dari sebuah botol.

"Mimpi apa, dad?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Mimpi tentang masalalu dad, Al. Kau juga kenapa tengah malam seperti ini tidak tidur?" Ia balik bertanya kepada Albus.

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu Dad, oh iya apa dad tidak keberatan menceritakan mimpi dad kepada ku?" Pinta Al.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau menceritakan ini kepada Albus, dia masih kecil. Tapi apa daya, Al meluncurkan jurus Puppy eyes yang cetar membahana baday –yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak tega-

"tapi kau juga berjanji harus menceritakan mimpimu itu kepada dad besok? Dan setelah itu kau harus pergi tidur, oke?" kali ini Harry mengacungkan jari kelingking nya kepada Al sebagai perjanjian.

"oke dad. Al berjanji" Al bersuara semangat dan membalas tanda perjanjiannya dengan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Harry.

"Jadi begini Al dad tidak akan menceritakan mimpi dad, tetapi cerita dad ada hubungannya dengan mimpi dad itu dan juga dengan nama depan mu –Albus Severus-. Dad akan menceritakan tahun ke enam dan ke tujuh dad di Hogwarts. Dimana saat itu seseorang membunuh Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts dimasa itu, Severus Snape lah nama orang yang membuuh itu. Sebelum saat Profesor Dumbledore dibunuh, dad dan Profesor Dumbledore mencari salah satu Horcrux dari Voldemort."

"Horcrux itu apa dad? Dan siapa Voldemort?" tanya Al polos

"Horcrux adalah sihir yang amat kuno dan sangat dilarang keras di dunia sihir. Kau akan tahu apa itu Horcrux jika kau sudah besar nanti. Dad tak bisa menceritakan sihir itu kepadamu. Sedangkan Voldemort adalah seorang yang dulunya bernama Tom Riddle Jr. Dimana ia telah melakukan sihir Horcrux dan menjadi jahat dan berambisi menguasai dunia sihir dan dunia muggle. Ia juga merubah wajahnya yang dulu tampan dan di gilai oleh para wanita menjadi sangat jelek, Gundul alias botak, berwarna hijau, dan parahnya lagi dia tak punya hidung." Harry menambahkan humor agar tidak terlalu serius.

"Hihihi, sepertinya dia jelek sekali dad :p" celetus Al sambil meringis.

"Ya, memang. Dan saat itu, setelah dad menemukan Horcrux, Profesor Dumbledore kelelahan dan kondisinya sudah sangat melemah. Dad dan Profesor Dumbledore langsung ber apparate kembali ke Hogwarts. Saat dad akan membawanya ke Hospital Wings, Profesor Dumbledore malah menyuruh dad untuk memanggilkan Profesor Snape. Dibawah menara Astronomi, tiba-tiba dad melihat ada beberapa Death Eaters atau pengikut Voldemort. Dan salah satu diantara Death Eaters itu ada musuh dad, yang kini sudah menjadi teman baik dad, Draco Malfoy. Dia ayah dari temanmu Scorpius Malfoy. Tetapi Draco tidak bisa melakukannya dan hanya melucuti Profesor Dumbledore dengan Expelliarmus. Dan tiba-tiba Profesor Snape datang, dan naik ke menara Astronomi, Profesor Dumbledore memohon kepada Severus, Dad tak tau itu permohonan untuk dibunuh atau untuk diloloskan. Tetapi Profesor Snape membunuhnya dengan kutukan tak termaafkan. Hingga jenazah Profesor Dumbledore terjatuh. Dad terbakar amarah bahkan amat sangat marah benci kepada Profesor Snape, dad mengejarnya dan disana ternyata ada seorang Death Eater wanita bernama Bellatrix yang sudah membakar pondok Hagrid. Dad, mengatai Profesor Snape seorang pengecut, penakut dan kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang murid kepada gurunya. Kau jangan sekali-sekali melontarkan kata-kata seperti dad ya Al"

Albus tersenyum "tentu dad, lalu setelah dad mengejar Profesor Snape apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"

Harry menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dad menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dan dia hanya menangkisnya. Tidak menyerang dad sama sekali. Karena selalu ditangkis, dan pun menggunakan mantra yang dad ambil dari buku milik Pangeran-Berdarah-Campuran yang akhirnya kembali ditangkis dan mengenai dad hingga terpental jauh. Dad sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi, Profesor Snape pun menghampiri dad, dia berkata "Kau menggunakan mantraku sendiri untuk memantraiku? Ya, aku adalah Pangeran-Berdarah-Campuran. Yang bukunya kau pakai untuk pelajaran Slughorn" dia menendang tongkat dad dan meninggalkan dad begitu saja. Di tahun ketujuh, Profesor Snape menggantikan Profesor Dumbledore sebagai kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Dad semakin membencinya."

"kenapa Profesor Snape begitu jahat kepadamu, Dad? Dan kenapa dad menamaiku dengan nama orang jahat pembunuh seperti dia?" Tanya Al agak tinggi

"Dia tidak jahat, Al. Dan kau harus mendengarkan cerita ini sampai selesai baru kau bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana Profesor Snape sebenarnya."

"Baiklah, Dad. Maafkan aku" Al kembali menghela nafas

"Di tahun ketujuh dad, dad, Paman Ron dan Aunt Hermione mencari Horcrux dan pedang Gryffindor di hutan Dean. Paman Ron saat itu meninggalkan kami sehingga hanya Dad, dan Aunt Hermione. Di suatu malam, Dad keluar dari tenda dan melihat sebuah Patronus seekor Rusa Betina muncul dari kegelapan. Dad, mungkin berfikir jika itu adalah Patronus milik Paman Ron ataupun Nenekmu, patronus itu menuntun Dad ke sebuah danau beku, dan dad melihat sebuah pedang yang sudah dad cari-cari selama ini didalam danau beku itu. Dad mencoba menggunakan mantra pemanggil tetapi tak bisa. Akhirnya, dad mengambilnya dengan cara menceburkan diri ke danau yang dingin itu. Saat itu, dad merasa ada yang mencekik leher dad sehingga dad tak bisa bernafas. Dad mencoba meminta tolong tetapi tak bisa. Lalu seseorang datang, orang itu membantu dad naik. Dan orang itu adalah Paman Ron. Dad pun bertanya kepada Paman Ron tentang patronusnya, tetapi paman Ron bilang jika patronusnya rusa jantan. Saat itu juga dad dan Paman Ron menghancurkan Horcrux itu dengan Pedang Gryffindor, dad berbicara kepada Horcrux itu menggunakan Parseltongue, Horcrux itu terbuka setelah berkali-kali menghancurkannya dengan kutukan tetapi tak bisa. Saat horcrux itu terbuka, Paman Ron melihat apa yang ditakutkannya yaitu kehilangan Aunt Hermione. Dad meyakinkan Paman Ron jika itu hanya ilusi, dan akhirnya berhasil. Horcrux itu hancur. Kami pun menuju rumah Xenophilius Lovegood ayah Luna Lovegood sahabat ayah. Kami pergi kerumah Xenophilius untuk mencari tahu apa itu Relikui kematian. Saat kami mengetahui apa dan bagaimana Relikui kematian itu, tiba-tiba ada yang membawa kami ke Malfoy Manor. Kami ditahan di penjara bawah tanah disana. Bellatrix menyandra Hermione. Kami berusaha kabur bagaimanapun caranya. Akhirnya kami mendapatkan tongkatkami dan terjadilah adu sihir disana. Disaat pertengahan duel, tiba-tiba Bellatrix medekap Aunt Hermione lagi, dan kami terpaksa menjatuhkan tongkat kami. Saat Lucius Malfoy akan memanggil Voldemort, Dobbie- peri rumah yang sekaligus sahabat dad menjatuhkan lampu tepat diatas kepala Bellatrix, sayangnya tidak mengenainya. Kami semua ber apperate dan terhempas dipantai, Dobbie, sahabat ayah terbunuh oleh bellatrix karena pisau yang dilemparnya menembus pusaran apperate dan mengenai Dobbie yang malang."

Al masih diam dan menanti cerita selanjutnya.

" Perang besar dunia sihir terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Dan dad harus menghadapi Voldemort seorang diri. Dad dan Voldemort memiliki kemampuan berbicara kepada ular atau biasa disebut dengan bahasa Parseltongue seperti yang dad ceritakan tadi. Kami juga memiliki kemampuan untuk memasuki pikiran masing-masing. Dan saat itu pula dad sadar dan tahu apa tujuan Profesor Snape mengajarkan Legillimes dan Occlumens kepada dad di tahun kelima. Nagini, ular peliharaan Voldemort adalah salah Horcrux nya. Dad memasuki pikiran Voldemort untuk mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan akhirnya dad tahu jika dia ada di Rumah Perahu Hogwarts. Saat sampai disana, dad mendengar Voldemort berbicara dengan Profesor Snape tentang kepemilikan tongkat elder, tongkat terkuat sepanjang masa. Voldemort berpikir jika tongkat itu adalah milik orang yang membunuh pemilik sebelumnya. Tetapi tongkat itu bukan milik Profesor Snape, melainkan milik Draco Malfoy yang telah melucuti Profesor Dumbledore dengan Expelliarmus saat peristiwa pembunuhan itu. Dan ahirnya tongkat itu menjadi milik dad, karena Dad berhasil melucuti Draco di Malfoy Manor saat itu. Voldemort menyuruh Nagini untuk membunuh Profesor Snape. Nagini menggigitnya tepat dileher dengan beberapakali serangan. Sesaat sebelum Profesor Snape meninggal, Beliau meminta untu mengambil memorinya dan membawanya ke Pensieve. Beliau juga berkata jika mata dad seperti mata Nenekmu, Lily."

"lalu, apa yang dad lihat di Pensieve?"

"Di pensieve, dad melihat jauh ke kepribadian Profesor Snape yang sesungguhnya. Beliau udah bersahabat lama dengan Nenek semenjak mereka masih kecil, dan saat mereka masuk Hogwarts topi seleksi memasukkan mereka di Asrama yang berbeda, Profesor Snape di Slytherin dan Nenek di Gryffindor. Hubungan mereka masih tetap berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya Profesor Snape lebih memilih menjadi Death eaters. Karena semenjak menjadi Death Eaters, Nenek menjadi menjauhi Profesor Snape, dan hubungan persahabatan mereka putus. Tetapi Profesor Snape memiliki perasaan lebih dengan Nenek, Profesor Snape mencintai Nenek. Lalu, saat ditahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, Profesor berniat menyatakan cintanya kepada Nenek, tapi sebelum menyatakannya Profesor Snape malah patah hati terlebih dulu. Karena melihat James atau kakek sedang melamar Nenek ditaman. Beberapa tahun setelah itu, Kakek dan Nenek pun menikah, dan Profesor Snape sengaja tidak datang di hari bahagia itu. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Profesor Snape membocorkan ramalan Trelawney mengenai anak yang lahir di akhir bulan juli kepada Voldemort. Yaitu Dad dan Neville Longbottom. Voldemort memilih mengincar keluarga Kakek dan membunuh dad, saat mengetahui hal itu, Profesor Snape memohon kepada Voldemort agar membunuh kakek dan dad saja. Tetapi Voldemort tidak meghiraukannya. Profesor Snape akhirnya menemui Profesor Dumbledore untuk melindungi keluarga dad saat itu. Profesor Dumbledore menannyakan kenapa Profesor Snape tidak memohon kepada Voldemort saja, Profesor Snape menjawabnya jika ia sudah meminta nya tetapi Voldemort menolaknya. Akhirnya Profesor Dumbledore menyetujuinya dan mempertanyakan apa imbalannya kelak. Profesor Snape menjawab jika ia akan memberikan apapun sebagai imbalan. Tetapi perlindungan itu gagal, Kakek dan Nenek terbunuh, dan hanya dad yang hidup saat itu. Setelah kejadian itu, profesor Snape mendatangi kami di Godric Hollow, Beliau berharap jika Nenek masih hidup, tetapi apa yang Profesor Snape lihat tidak sama dengan apa yang Beliau bayangkan. Dia melihat Nenek sudah tidak bernyawa dan tergeletak di lantai, Profesor Snape tak bisa menahan kakinya, dia terjatuh dan terduduk melihat Nenek sudah meninggal. Profesor Snape menangis, Beliau memeluk nenek. Dan menyesali perbuatannya." Harry menghela nafas dan mata-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu.. itu sangat menyedihkan, Dad. Aku sedih mendengarnya."

Harry melanjutkan ceritannya.

"Keesokan harinya, Profesor Snape mendatangi Profesor Dumbledore untuk mempertanyakan tentang perlindungan itu. Tetapi Profesor Dumbledore memang sudah memberikan mantra perlindungan itu, tetapi Kakek mempercayakannya pada orang yang salah. Seharusnya kepada Sirius lah seharusnya kakek mempercayakannya, tetapi kakek malah mempercayakannya kepada Peter Pettigrew sehingga membuat Voldemort bisa melancarkan aksinya. Saat Voldemort akan membunuh Dad dengan mantra pembunuh, tetapi mantra yang ia lontarkan kepada dad itu berbalik dan menyerang dirinya sendiri. 15 tahun kemudian, Profesor Snape memenuhi panggilan Profesor Dumbledore, beliau berkata jika dad harus mati disaat yang tepat. Dad juga melihat kesedihan Profesor Snape saat mendengar berita itu. Ia seraya berkata kepada Profesor Dumbledore jika beliau membesarkannya seperti sebuah babi yang akan dipotong. Profesor Dumbledore curiga jika Profesor Snape telah menyayangi Dad, dan kecurigaan itu benar. Profesor Snape menyayangi dad karena dad memiliki mata Nenekmu, dan karena kebesaran cintanya kepada nenek lah Profesor Snape melakukan apa saja demi dad, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya. Tanpa profesor Snape mungkin dad tidak akan ada disini menceritakan jasa-jasa beliau kepadamu, Al."

Al mengusap air matanya. Dia juga terharu dengan kekuatan cinta Profesor Snape kepada Lily. Kisah cinta yang sangat romantis walaupun tidak berakhir bahagia.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi kepada Voldemort?" tanya Al yang masih mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Setelah melihat kedalam memori Profesor Snape, dad menjadi lemas dan menyesal. Orang yang dad benci selama 7 tahun itu telah melindungi dad secara diam-diam dan tidak menunjukan kebaikannya didepan dad. Malam itu juga, dad mendatangi Voldemort dihutan terlarang, dad sudah siap mati saat itu. Voldemort akhirnya meluncurukan mantra pembunuh kepada dad, dad terlempar kebelakang, disaat itu juga Nenek dari Scorpius memeriksa keadaan dad untuk memastikan jika dad mati. Nenek Scorpius, Narcissa bertanya kepada dad, apakah Draco anaknya masih hidup kepada dad, dad mengagguk sebagai jawaban iya. Narcissa lega mendengar berita itu, dan Narcissa juga berbohong kepada Voldemort jika dad mati. Untung saja Voldemort mempercayainya. Hagrid menggendong dad menuju Hogwarts, semua warga Hogwarts sedih melihat kematian dad saat itu"

"Kok dad bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Al.

"Karena Voldemort tidak membunuh dad, dia membunuh dirinya yang ada didalam diri dad, karena itupula dad tidak mati. Lalu tiba-tiba dad bangun dan menyerang Voldemort. Lalu dad berlari menghindar. Lalu dad menuju keatas menara tertinggi di Hogwarts dengan harapan bisa membunuh Nagini ular peliharaan Voldemort. Tetapi, Voldemort sudah menyepit dad di pinggir menara itu, dad langsung saja memeluknya dan menjatuhkan diri dari menara tertinggi itu. Dad terjatuh dan tongkat sihir kita berdua terlempar jauh. Dad berhasil mendapatkan tongkat sihir itu dan melontarkan Expelliarmus. Kami berduel beradu kekuatan dengan itu, pada awalnya dad merasa kualahan, tetapi Neville telah membunuh Nagini, salah satu Horcrux Voldemort. Voldemort mulai melemah dan akhirnya dad bisa mengalahkannya. Dia hancur berkeping-keping. Dan tongkat elder itu ditangan dad, dad mematahkannya dan membuangnya, agar hal seperti ini tidak terulang kembali dimasa kini" ucap Harry sambil menghela nafas.

"Wow, aku tak percaya jika dad sehebat itu." Puji Al.

"Tidak Al, tanpa Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore, dad bukan apa-apa. Mereka adalah orang yang paling dad kagumi." Jelas Harry.

"Apa karena itu dad memberikan aku nama dari nama depan mereka berdua? Tanya Albus.

"ya, Al. Severus Snape adalah orang yang mengajarkan dad tentang hidup. Melalui cemooh an yang pedas itu lah dad menjadi kuat. Karena sikap yang seolah membenci dad itulah dad bisa kuat. Dan karena sikap yang suka memberi hukuman kepada dad itulah yang membuat dad paham jika apa yang telah kita lakukan pasti ada balasannya. Selain tiga hal itu, beliau adalah Pria Paling Pemberani yang Pernah Dad Kenal. Sementara Profesor Dumbledore adalah orang yang mempercayai dad sepenuhnya, dan mengajarkan kebaikan dan pentingnya memaafkan. Serta mengajarkan jika menjadi penyihir terkuat tidak perlu sombong. Dan yang terpennting, karena jasanya melindungi dad dimasa lalu." Jelas Harry.

"Dad, kau tahu, aku kini bangga menyandang nama dua kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu." Celetus Al sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"baguslah kalu begitu, kau mau ikut dad besok?" Pinta Harry kepada Al.

"Tentu dad, memang kita akan kemana?" jawab Al.

"Ke makam dua orang yang paling dad kagumi." Jelas Harry.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti mau. Memang dalam rangka apa kita kesana?" tanya Al bersemangat.

"Karena hari ini, hari ulang tahun Profesor Snape dan juga hari dimana Profesor Dumbledore telah mempercayai Profesor Snape.."

"Oh, tentu saja dad, aku sangat ingin." Jawab Al.

"sekarang tidurlah! Sudah hampir pagi." Pinta Harry

"Baiklah Dad."

Harry mengantar Al kekamarnya. Dan sebelum Harry pergi, Al bertanya sesuatu.

"Dad, apakah Profesor Snape mencintai Nenek sampai saat ini?"

"Selalu." Jawab Harry sambil menirukan gaya Profesornya.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Al, cepat sarapan, kita akan pergi 30 menit lagi." Suara Harry dari meja makan

Terdengar suara sepatu menuruni tangga, -Al- segera menghampiri Harry, dan makan.

**Di Makam Severus Snape dan Albus Dumbledore.**

Harry kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, memandang batu nisan dan menyentuh ujungnya. Dia pun langsung berkata.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Profesor. Karena tanpa anda saya takkan ada disini. Terima kasih." Ucap Harry yang sedang meletakkan Lily putih dan ia pun terharu lagi.

"Al, jadilah orang seperti Profesor Snape yang hanya mencintai seseorang dengan setia. Dan jadilah seperti Profesor Dumbledore yang selalu memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan." Pesan Harry kepada anaknya.

"Tentu saja, Dad. Aku akan mencoba." Jawab Al sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Harry.

"Sebentar dad, aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah, akan dad tunggu dimobil"

Al memandang kedua makam itu. Seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi memang ia akan mengatakannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kakek Severus. Dan terima kasih atas semuanya. Saya bangga bisa mengenakan nama Anda"

Lalu ia pindah ke makam sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih Kakek Albus, kau memang orang yang baik. Dan saya juga bangga bisa mengenakan nama Anda."

Saat akan meninggalkan makam itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari makam itu.

"Potter." Suara seorang yang berat dan tegas.

Albus kaget dan menengok kebelakang. Ternyata disana sudah ada dua orang. Satu berjubah hitam-hitam dengan rambut membingkai berhidung bengkok. Dan yang satu sudah tua berjenggot panjang dan berbaju motif bulan bintang.

"kkk kaliann.." suara Albus gagap.

"Ya, ini kami Potter junior. Aku Albus Dumbledore dan dia Severus Snape" kali ini suaranya lebih ceria dari suara sebelumnya.

"Halo, Kakek.. eh, boleh aku memanggil Anda kakek?" tanya Al sambil memandang kedua mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Tentu saja boleh Potter Junior, aku sudah menganggap Harry seperti anakku. Bagaimana denganmu Severus?" Jawab Profesor Dumbledore.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan" jawab Profesor Snape tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Kakek." Albus tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, Potter. Dan yaa, terimakasih atas bunga dan ucapan errr, ulang tahun itu." Suara Profesor Snape agak bergetar.

"Severus! Apa kau bisa tidak bersikap dingin kepada cucu kita?" suara Profesor Dumbledore agak meninggi.

"Kurasa tak bisa, itu sudah kebiasaan." Suara Profesor Snape kini agak seperti mengajak bercanda.

"Hahaha, aku senang bisa melihat kalian. Oh iya, apa kalian bisa sesekali mampir ke rumah kami, ya melalui lukisan tentunya. Atau berwujud seperti ini pun tak apa. Aku yakin jika kami sekeluarga akan senang melihat kalian." Pinta Al sambil mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes nya.

Severus Snape tak berkutik saat memandang mata Albus, ya karena matanya mirip sekali dengan mata Lily. Jadi, ia tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Tentu, bagaimana dengan mu Severus?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kurasa, baiklah." Jawab Profesor Snape

"Yes!" jawab Al senang.

"Sekarang pulanglah, tak baik sendirian ditempat ini." Jawab Severus.

"Kau sekarang memang peduli dengan dia ya Severus?" celetuk Profesor Dumbledore.

"tidak." Jawab Profesor Snape singkat.

"mengaku saja?" paksa Profesor Dumbledore.

"Tidak" Profesor Snape mengelak lagi.

"Kau lupa jika aku bisa Legillimens Severus?" seru Profesor Dumbledore.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku." Terdengar seperti nada kesal. Karena lagi-lagi Dumbledore me Legillimesnya.

"jangan bertengkar dong kakek-kakek ku tersayang." Goda Al.

"As your wish Potter." Jawab Profesor Snape.

"Pulanglah, Al. Ayahmu sudah menunggu." Pinta Profesor Dumbledore.

"tentu, dan aku masih akan menunggu kalian hari minggu besok." Jawab Al.

"Kami akan datang, percayalah Al!" suara Profesor Dumbledore meyakinkan.

Al tersenyum.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku ingin memeluk kalian, tetapi itu mustahil" suara Al dengan nada kecewa.

"Kata siapa tidak bisa? Semua bisa terjadi didunia sihir!" jawab Profesor Snape dingin

"Keluarkan tongkatmu dan ucapkan _excitare [1]_ dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Profesor Dumbledore

"Baiklah." Al memejamkan mata dan mencobanya "Excitare"

Tidak ada perubahan, tetapi...

Tunggu, ada. Al bisa melihat perbedaannya. Kini Al bisa melihat dua sosok kakeknya yang baru itu dengan jelas dan nyata.

"kakek! Kalian hidup lagi!" Seru Al bersemangat.

"Tidak, Al. Tidak ada mantra untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Kami hanya menjadi bentuk manusia kami kembali. Tidak akan selamanya. Hanya beberapa menit."

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, Al langsung memeluk kakeknya, Severus Snape dulu tentunya. Al pindah memeluk kakeknya yang satunya lagi. Dan Al berusaha memeluk keduanya, tapi dia terlalu kecil. Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore pun juga memeluk Al.

"Aku ingin memeluk kalian semua sampai kalian kembali kewujud asli kalian." Pinta Al.

"Aku juga Albus Severus Potter" jawab Profesor Snape.

Saat mereka saling berpelukan. Al meneteskan air matanya lagi, dia benar-benar bahagia jika akhirnya dia punya kakek lagi. 4 orang malah! James Potter, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape. Al benar-benar bahagia dan berharap mereka –Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape- akan hidup lagi dan menemani Al di Hogwarts.

5 menit berlalu, dekapan Al yang kuat kini sudah tak lagi memeluk mereka. Melainkan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore sudah kembali kewujud mereka semula.

"Pulang lah, nak" ucap Profesor Dumbledore lembut.

"Baik kakek. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Terima kasih Kakek Albus dan kakek Severus. Sampai jumpa, aku menunggu kalian dirumah" ucap Al sambil menghapus air matanya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat Al.

"Aku pulang dulu kakek." Ucap Al berpamitan.

"Hati-hati." Kali ini Profesor Snape yang berkata.

Al tersenyum dan meninggalkan kakek nya dengan wajah senang.

**TBC**

_[1] itu mantra gak ada di Harry Potter. Itu karangan saya sendiri. diambil dari bahasa Latin yang artinya bangkit._

**A/N** : Ahaa! Ini rencana aku buat 2/3 chapter. Moga-moga kalian suka. Maaf kalau gaje, typo, dan susah dipahami. Review-nya aku tunggu :)


	2. Will it be Forever?

Disclaimer : Guduk gonek ku! (bukan punya ku) kalo Harpot punya saya, saya akan buat diri saya yang ngalahin Voldie (?) *diCrucioVoldieAndJKRowling*

* * *

Summary : Lily, james, Harry, dan Ginny sudah mengetahui rahasia Albus mengenai Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore yang bisa berubah wujud jadi hantu?

* * *

A/N : Pendek banget! And gak jelas!

* * *

-ooooOOOoooo-

"Dad, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Al.

"Ya Al?" jawab Harry.

"Saat kau melihat sebuah patronus rusa betina saat perburuan Horcrux itu, ternyata kepunyaan siapa?" Tanya Al.

"Itu milik Profesor Snape. Patronusnya sama dengan milik nenek." jelas Harry.

"Wow! sebegitu besarnya cinta Profesor Snape kepada nenek! sampai-sampai Patronusnya sama seperti milik nenek." ucap Al terkagum-kagum

"Yah, dad juga berfikir demikian saat itu." Jawab harry

* * *

Sore itu, Albus kedatangan tamu yang spesial untuknya –dan ayahnya dikamar Albus saat itu Al sedang membaca sebuah buku muggle yang entah apa judulnya itu. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menyusuri setiap kata seolah tak ingin sepatah kata apapun terlewat.

"Selamat sore, Young Potter." Seseorang yang suaranya jenaka dan ramah menyapa Albus di keheningan sore. Tapi kali ini ia hanya datang seorang diri tanpa Snape.

"Kakek Albus!" Suara Al keras dan langsung menjatuhkan bukunya begitu saja. Tapi Al sepertinya merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kau juga Albus kan?" goda pria yang mungkin kini sudah berusia 180 tahun itu.

"Kita sama-sama Albus kakek. Hahaha" Al tertawa cekikikan.

"tapi, dimana kakek Severus?" Tanya Al kecil itu.

"Emm, dia kurasa sedang mengunjungi Hogwarts dan akan datang beberapa menit lagi jika aku tak salah prediksi." Jawabnya sambil menaikan kacamata bulan separo nya.

"Apa kau ma—sebelum Al melanjutkan pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba James membuka pintu dan mendapati Al sedang berbicara dengan hantu. Sudah jelas James tahu siapa sosok hantu itu. James kaget dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana adiknya bisa mengenal Profesor Dumbledore, bahkan terlihat begitu dekat seperti dengan, kakeknya sendiri?

"Al, Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" tannya James Sirius dengan mulut menganga.

"Panjang ceritanya. Emm, Kakek, ini kakak ku James Sirius Potter." Al mengenalkan kakak nya kepada kakek barunya itu.

"Oh, Halo James! Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab kakek tua tu

"Halo, Profesor. Saya juga senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ah, jangan kau panggil aku Profesor lagi. Bukankah kau sudah mendengar kalau adikmu memanggil aku kakek? Bukan kah begitu Al?" kali ini mata biru yang jenaka itu memandang kepada Al.

"Tentu saja, kakek ku adalah kakekmu James." Al menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah kakek. Apa kau ingin ku panggilkan Dad?" Tanya James kepada Albus Dumbledore.

"Emm, tidak. Aku ingin berunding dengan kakekmu yang satunya dulu." Jawab Dumbledore sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari kamar Al.

"Kakek James Potter?" Tanya James kebingungan.

"Bukan, kau akan tau sendiri nanti." Jawab Dumbledore menyeringai senang.

"Er, baiklah." James tersenyum kepada kakeknya.

"Kau kelas berapa James, Al?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku baru akan masuk tahun keduaku, dan kakakku sudah di tahun ke-empatnya. Sedangkan adikku akan masuk Hogwarts 6 tahun lagi." Jawab Al.

"Kau punya adik?" Dumbledore menatap Al –lagi-

"Punya, dia bernama Lily Luna Potter. Kata Dad, Lily sangat mirip dengan nenek." Jawab Albus Severus Potter.

"Ah i see. By the way, Albus Severus dan James Sirius, kau tau sesuatu yang baru aku sadari?" Tanya Dumbledore mengetesnya.

"Tidak, tentang apa kek?" Tanya Al dan James bebarengan.

"James Sirius, kau sangat mirip dengan kakekmu James dan kuharap kau tidak senakal James dan Sirius. Awas saja kalau kau nakal! Dan untukmu Albus Severus, kau memiliki mata nenekmu yang diturunkannya dari ayahmu." Dumbledore menatap mereka berdua.

"Err, dad juga sering berkata begitu. Tapi karena aku memiliki mata ini aku memiliki nama Severus dinama depanku." Jawab Al semangat.

"Yah, Seperti Al juga. Dad juga bilang jika aku tidak boleh nakal seperti kakek James dan Sirius. Atau mungkin darah Paman Kembar Fred and George yang membuatku seperti. Hahaha."

"senang bisa bertemu kalian. Aku akan menyusul kakekmu yang satunya di Hogwarts." Kata Dumbledore.

Dumbledore barru akan pergi, tetapi Severus sudah kembali.

"Severus, baru saja aku akan menyusulmu. Tapi kau sudah kemari, ku kira kau tersesat!" Jawab Dumbledore dengan logat jenaka nya.

"Grr, aku tidak akan semudah itu tersesat Albus." Jawab Severus kesal sambil menghela nafas.

"Ehem, kalau boleh aku mengingatkan, aku juga Albus kakek!" Al menyela perdebatan mereka.

"Jadi, Profesor Snape adalah orang yang kau ceritakan kepadaku tadi Kakek Albus?" James memandang orang itu seperti merasa _Deja Vu_

"Potter!" Severus memandang James agak tertegun dan kaget. Ia tak pecaya jika anak didepannya ini sangat mirip dengan musuh bebuyutannya –James Arogan-

"Severus! Sudah berapa kali kau kuingatkan, agar kau tidak kasar kepada cucumu! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi paling tidak bisakah kau melupakan permusuhan mu dengan James Potter?" Dumbledore menasihati nya lagi.

"Halo, Profesor Snape," James menyapa Severus. Walaupun ia sebenarnya takut melihat sosok serba hitam ini.

"Severus saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merubahnya menjadi Kakek Severus?" tanya James agak ngeri dan agak takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hmmm, biar kupikir dulu." Jawab Severus masih dengan suara dingin, sedingin es.

"Biar aku yang memutuskan, Severus setuju dengan apa yang kau sarankan tadi, James. Dan untukmu Severus, semua keluarga ataupun anak-anak Potter dan Weasley boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kakek ataupun paman dan kau wajib menyetujuinya. Ini perintah." Dumbledore menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Huuuhh, baiklah Albus. Aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu." Jawab Severus pasrah.

"Yes!" James melompat gembira.

"Ada apa ini ribut ribut?" Suara Ginny dari balik pintu sedang membawa sebuah hp yang dibuntuti oleh Lily L.

Ginny membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang berada dikamar Al sore itu. Sampai sampai menjatuhkan telpon yang sedang dipegangnya. Ginny menatap mereka semua tanpa berkedip. Tetapi James menyadarkannya.

" Mum!" Teriak Al dari sampingnya.

"Harrryyy! Coba lihat ini!" Tiba-tiba Ginny berteriak seperti orang kehantuan (?)

saat itu, Harry sedang libur dirumah.

"Ada ap—

Suara Harry terhenti karena melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Profesor Snape! Profesor Dumbledore!" Harry berteriak dan menghampiri mereka. Ia ingin berlari dan akan memeluk Profesor Dumbledore tapi ia malah hampir terjatuh menabrak kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Harry?" tanya Dumbledore heran.

"Saya ingin memeluk Anda dan Profesor Snape, sir." Harry menjawab antusias.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya Potter! Kami bukan lagi menjadi manusia, tapi kami adalah hantu." Jawab Snape masih dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuh kalian lagi!" Harry menatap mereka berdua sedih, tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air menetes dari matanya.

"kakek, haruskah aku?" Tanya Al kepada kedua kakeknya.

"Apa? Kakek? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" sebuah suara lembut dari belakang –Ginny Weasley Potter.

"..." Al dan James hanya diam.

"tak perlu kaget Mrs. Potter, apa Al tidak bercerita kepada anda mengenai beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Severus.

"Cerita? Cerita apa? Al, ceritakan pada Dad!" kini suara Harry yang menyela.

"Dad, meleka ciapa?" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun mengganggu mereka.

"Lily, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sering dad ceritakan kepada mu sebelum kau tidur. Tentang cerita Pangeran dan Putri, dan juga Raja yang Bijak. Kau ingat?" Harry menjelaskan kepada Lily.

"Oooh, aku inat (baca : ingat) tapi kenapa meleka cepelti antu?" Tanya Lily kecil.

"Hm," Harry menghela nafas panjang.

"Lily sayang, yang benar itu hantu, bukan antu." Harry mengelus kepala Lily dan tersenyum.

"Oooh. Jadi meleka antu yah dad? Ily ndak tatut ama antu. Coalna antu na lutu dad! Hhihihihi" kali ini keheningan terpecah oleh kikikan Lily kecil.

Kedua manusia transparan itu berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi tak bisa, sementra Dumbledore tertawa gemas melihat gadis kecil itu. Severus tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya dengan dengan tangannya karena tidak ingin ketahuan sedang tertawa kecil.

"hihihi, Om Antu na ketawa. Jadi cemakin lutu deh. Hihihihi." Ucap Lily.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kami lucu, Miss Lily?"

"Coalna, Om antu yang pake baju item-item idung na engkok kayak bulung elang. Dan Om antu yang catuna lutu coalna jenggot na panjaangg banget" ucap Lily yang mau tak mau membuat mereka tertawa gemas. –kecuali Snape-

"Al, bisakah apa yang kau alami beberapa hari lalu?" kali ini Harry menatap Al penuh harap.

Al menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Dad." Jawab Al.

" Jadi begini, 4 hari yang lalu kan dad mengajakku ke makam Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore. Dan Dad ingat bukan jika aku saat itu lebih lama dipemakaman dan menyuruh dad meninggalkan aku? Ya Dad, saat itu aku sedang berbicara kepada batu nisan yang ada dihadapanku. Aku mengucap terima kasih kepada Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore saat itu. Tetapi saat aku akan meninggalkan pemakaman, seseorang memanggilku, sosok itu adalah Profesor Snape dan juga ada Profesor Dumbledore di sisi Profesor Snape. Aku begitu kaget dan takut dengan apa yaang aku lihat saat itu. Aku tak percaya. Tapi itu betul-betul nyata. Aku melihat mereka didepanku, melambaikan tangan dan berbicara kepada ku."

"kenapa kau tidak memanggil dad Al?" Tanya Harry kesal.

"maaf dad. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal" Al benar-benar takut karena Harry agak mulai marah saat itu.

"Kau tau sendiri kan Al bagaimana perasaan Al terhadap mereka berdua? Dad merasa bersalah!" kali ini nada bicara Harry mulai naik.

"Tak perlu memarahi anakmu seperti itu, Potter! Aku yang menahannya saat akan memanggilmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu marah-marah! He just a child!" Severus ganti menatap Al tajam.

"Maafkan aku Profesor, Maafkan aku Al! Aku terbawa emosi." Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Harry lagi.

"tenanglah Harry, paling tidak sekarang kau bisa bertemu mereka lagi bukan?" Ginny menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya agar ia tenang.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Dear." Suara Ginny membisikan kalimat tersebut pada Harry.

"Profesor Snape." Suara Harry.

"Severus saja." Suara Severus dingin.

"Baik, Sev—maksudku Uncle Severus. Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku! Aku salah menilai anda selama ini! Kumohon maafkan aku, aku telah mengatai Anda perkataan yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh muridnya kepada gurunya. Kumohon maafkan aku. Andalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan saya. Dan terima kasih karena anda mau melindungi saya selama bertahun-tahun dan mengorbankan nyawa anda demi saya. Walaupun saya tau anda melindungi saya karena rasa cinta anda yang begitu besar kepada Mum. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Harry menangis lagi, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

"Kau tak pernah salah Potter. Em tunggu, mungki pernah sedikit. Kau wajar jika membenciku, karena aku juga sering menghukummu dan memberi detensi berlebihan. Dan tak perlu berterima kasih. Kau melebih-lebihkan ku dengan Orde of Merlin itu." Jawab Severus santai.

"bolehkan saya memanggil anda, em... Dad?" tanya Harry.

"Dengan senang hati, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Dad."

Severus tersenyum.

Sekarang Harry berjalan menuju profesor Dumbledore.

"Profesor Dumbledore, terima kasih atas semua pengorbanan Anda kepada saya. Bahkan anda sampai rela mati demi semua ini. Dan terima kasih sudah mempercayai saya." Ucap Harry.

"Harry anakku, itu sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi semua penyihir. Kau sudah menang nak." Ucap Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Bisakah saya memanggil anda Kakek seperti Al dan semua cucu-cucu ku?" Tanya Harry.

"Itu usul yang bagus, aku setuju. Aku tidak setuju hanya jika kau memanggilku Dad, karena aku sudah 180 tahun." Jawab Dumbledore ringan.

Al masih merasa menyesal, ia akhirnya mengucap sebuah mantra dengan pelan. Excitare hanya bisa dilakukan 3x dalam seumur hidup seseorang.

"Excitare." Suara Al pelan.

Tiba-tiba manusia transparan itu menjadi manusia kembali, walaupun tidak selamanya.

"Peluklah mereka dad, sebelum wktunya habis." Ucap Al pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Harry memeluk kakek dan ayah barunya itu. Harry juga menyuruh semua keluarga kecil bahagianya agar melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A**/N :Oke, sekian dulu chapter dua nya. Emang sih pendek banget, tapi Saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih panjang di chapter and Sorry.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
